May Angels Lead You In
by jadedragon500
Summary: The team gets some help working on the case of a missing girl in upstate New York. May want to have read 'The Elevator Ride' first.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know this Chapter is really short, but it's just to get it started and I'm posting the second Chapter at the same time. Hope you enjoy it enough to read on. Please bear with me. I had good reviews from my "betas", lol. Same disclaimers as always.**

Chapter 1

She was getting ready to go and turned to check the clock on her nightstand. As she did so, she muttered under her breath with satisfaction.

"On time. As usual."

She went over to her vanity to grab her brush and run it through her long blonde hair as quickly as she could.

Standing in front of the full-length mirror, she studied her reflection carefully. Turning around to see as much as she could, she started to frown.

Now looking at herself with a look of relative disgust, she sighed and pursed her lips. She then walked back to her vanity and pulled out her eye makeup and finished getting ready.

She was dressed in black pants and a low-cut white tank top and she proceeded to pull her hair back out of her face.

She then went back to her closet and pulled out a charcoal-colored jacket with three-quarter sleeves and pulled that on over her tank top.

She put on her watch, spritzed herself with perfume, and checked the mirror one last time.

She scrunched her nose but shrugged and put on her heels and grabbed her bag and keys anyway.

She left the house without eating breakfast and no one in the house was awake yet so she let out the family dog.

The last thing she did before she left the house that morning was look back into the kitchen sadly. Then she closed the back door to go to her car.

**Author's Note: Please read and review. I know it's a slow start, but Chapter 2 will be up in a few minutes. If you wish to post for both on that chapter, please do. Any reviews are greatly appreciated!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: As promised, here is Chapter 2. Please read on. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimers apply.**

Chapter 2- 12 Hours Missing

Sam was just walking into the office when Elena grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Sooo…have you seen him again?"

Elena's teasing and suggestive tone made Sam want to laugh, but she was able to refrain.

Ever since she met Agent Thomas in the elevator, she couldn't get him out of her head. She had to explain what happened with the elevator to the team, being that she was missing from the case due to the mishap. But she never did tell anyone how she thought she felt about him. Elena just knew. Either that, or she just liked teasing Sam mercilessly.

"No. He works across town in the other building."

"And you know this how…? Oh, I know, it's common knowledge where certain Units call home. Somehow I missed that memo."

They were walking quickly down the hall to the bullpen area where the meeting table was. Sam called it the 'Round Table' because they discussed the subject's lives at this table and she felt so powerful because they could save a life.

Sam's face was turning red with slight embarrassment that Elena had caught her.

"Oh…Shush!"

And with that, Samantha sped up to get to the bullpen quicker so that Elena wouldn't be able to tease her anymore.

As she and Elena were seating themselves, Jack walked up with a folder in his hands. Everyone else was already seated.

"Okay. We have a Paige Winslow. 21 years old, last seen leaving her family home to go to an interview at around 7:15 this morning. Her family hasn't seen her

since. She was supposed to be home after the interview, but her mother said that it wasn't uncommon for Paige to go shopping or whatnot before she came home. Apparently she likes to condense her trips out. They got worried when she didn't answer her phone or even call them. Apparently it's out of character for her to not let her family know when she'll be out that late.

"Vivian, Sam, go check in with the family and see what they can tell you. Martin, Danny, check out her interview. See if she made it there. Elena, check the phones. Granted it's a family home, but maybe we can find something between the house phone and her cell phone.

"You guys know what to do. Let's go, the clock is ticking."

They all got up from the round table and set about to find the missing girl when Victor walked up to Jack.

"Well Victor, I wish I could say this was a pleasant surprise, but your visits are rarely pleasant or to tell me good news. In fact, you're usually here to tell me something's wrong. So what is it this time? Have I bent the rules a little too far? Or did I make a bad call again?"

"Jack, don't get an attitude with me. I come bearing gifts."

Jack snorted. "You? Gifts? Ha. You make me laugh."

"Really. I've called on Agent Thomas to help you out with this one. You know, since last time you made a bad judgment call."

"Well, the man still went to jail."

"But his son still died. Bad judgment, Jack. You focused on the wrong thing. The wrong person, even. I want no screw-ups this time. Ben is in. Remember: he is an advisor to the case. Use him wisely. I suggest you just let him do his thing."

"You know, Victor, everyone here knows how to do their job. And they do their jobs well, I might add. Adding someone into the mix isn't necessary. We have it covered."

"Jack, don't argue with me. Ben is in. Give him whatever he requires and let him go. He does the job well, you know."

Victor turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Jack?"

Jack turned in annoyance.

"Yeah?"

"Don't give him a hard time, either. I will make sure you get a cushy job in our paper-pushing department. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"He'll be up here soon enough." Then he smiled. "Welcome him."

As Jack turned back to the table and finished picking up the notes and papers he muttered to himself. "Like I need a Victor-approved chaperone up my ass to tell

me what to do and how to do it. Watching my every move."

"Actually, I'd rather dislike being up your ass and I really hate watching people."

Jack whirled around to see a blonde man about 6 foot and wearing the traditional black suit and tie. He had dark sunglasses over his eyes and his hair was spiked.

"And trust me, I probably won't even talk that much."

Jack composed himself and addressed the younger man before him.

"You must be Agent Thomas. I wasn't expecting you at all until a couple of moments ago. And even then I wasn't expecting you to be here this quickly."

Ben looked at Jack. "I move rather nimbly."

"Quietly, too."

He cocked his eyebrow. "I have been known to creep up on people."

Jack looked Ben up and down. "What are you? Men in Black?"

Ben looked up at the Missing Person Board where the timeline of events in the disappearance had been started.

He started to walk around Jack towards the board. "More like Ninja in Black. Didn't get very far yet, did you?"

Jack was about to speak when Ben cut him off.

"You just got this case." He was certain and said it matter-of-factly.

He checked his watch. "About 12 hours already."

He turned around and faced Jack. "Your team already dispatched?"

**Author's Note: Please read and review!!! I hope I didn't bore you or anything. Send me something nice, if you would.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I decided to speed post this chapter because I had so many reviews. I told you to send me some!! Lol! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed- they always brighten my day. As always, I don't own a thing. Just ask my credit card company.**

Chapter 3- 13 Hours Missing

Samantha and Vivian pulled up to a quaint blue house and walked up to the door. A short woman with short dark hair answered the door.

"Hello, I'm Agent Vivian Johnson and this is Agent Samantha Spade. We're with the FBI and we're looking for your daughter. We'll just need to ask you some questions."

The woman looked upset but she nodded and introduced herself before letting them in.

"Karen Winslow."

"Mrs. Winslow, when was the last time you saw your daughter?"

"SAW her? Last night. Before I left for work. I work nights."

"And around what time was that?"

She put her hand to her mouth and looked down. "Around six."

"Did she seem upset?"

She shook her head. "Nervous. She has been trying to get a job for a while now and she was starting to lose hope. She kept saying that no one seemed to want her."

Samantha stepped in. "Mrs. Winslow? May I take a look at Paige's room?"

"Yes. It's right down that hall there. To the right."

As Samantha walked away, Vivian continued to ask Mrs. Winslow questions.

"She was losing hope? Was she depressed?"

The woman looked at the floor, her hand on her face. "She has her issues. I kept telling her that she should talk to a therapist, but she would just tell me that she didn't have the money or she didn't have the time."

"Do you think that she left of her own accord?"

"Probably. But she would have called me or left a note. She wouldn't want us to worry."

"Who was the last person to see Paige?"

"My son said he heard her get ready to leave this morning." She smiled faintly. "He said he even wished her good luck."

The woman started to tear up and Vivian excused her for a moment to compose herself.

Vivian took a look around the house. It was a cute little place, perfectly suited for the woodsy area in which they lived.

She moved around to the back door in the kitchen and took a look out. She could see where Paige would have parked her car. Vivian went back around to the front door. As she was looking out the door, she noticed a dark car pull up outside.

A tall man with blonde hair stepped out and surveyed the area.

Vivian opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. "You must be Agent Thomas. Jack called and told me you were working with us. I didn't expect you to be here with us."

He looked up at Vivian while still walking towards the porch. "I figured I should get to know our girl. And this is the best place to get close to her."

He was right in front of her and the porch now. She extended her hand to greet him. "Vivian Johnson. Samantha is already in the girl's room."

He smiled at Vivian warmly. "Funny how we even consider 21 year old women girls. I guess it's just all relative."

She smiled back and turned to go back inside. "At my age, most women can be considered girls. Her room is down there to the right."

He smiled amusedly. "Yes, ma'am."

As he walked through the house, Ben looked around thoroughly. His trained eyes missed nothing.

He scanned over pictures on the living room walls, plants in the hallways, clocks in every room, mail littering the cabinet and kitchen table. Some of it was obviously at least several days old.

As he entered Paige's room he commented out loud to the hidden Samantha.

"This girl has a pretty close family. Busy, too."

Samantha emerged from the girl's huge closet to find Ben already taking the room in.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. She quickly composed herself.

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugged as he looked around the room. "Pictures on the wall in the living room- all family photos. Relatively small house and yet the family all still lives here. The mail is all over the kitchen- some of it opened but not yet dealt with. Plants in the hallway are browning from lack of water but the ones over the kitchen sink look fine. This suggests that they water the ones over the sink because they're right there where they can see them and not the one in the hall because it escapes note. Just something they notice while doing the dishes, I'm sure. And soda cans are still piled on the counter instead of outside. At least they recycle."

"Nicely done. I'm impressed. I didn't notice all that."

He looked directly at her. "It's a blessing and a curse."

"Whatever it is, it's impressive. It's good to see you again."

"Better circumstances, I think."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, a missing girl isn't my idea of a good time and Jack certainly doesn't want me here, but I guess it beats being trapped in an elevator. Did you find anything good yet?"

She almost forgot that his mind switched gears so quickly. "Not really. She has a good-sized DVD collection and an eclectic taste in literature. I actually just got in here, so I didn't get very far yet. Want to join me in this huge closet?"

He raised his eyebrow. "You know, we ARE on a case. Let's not have our minds in the gutter."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "NO! No, no, that's not- not what I meant." She stumbled over her words as she tried to back-track and explain herself.

"I- I just meant that your eyes might see something that I missed. That's all."

He had a huge grin on his face. "Wow. You back-track quickly. I was just teasing you. But I guess that I should be a little more professional. No, you can check the closet. Although I think most of her stuff would be in there. Just give me a heads up when you find something."

She started for the closet, shutting the bedroom door so she could open the closet door wide.

She turned on the light and looked around at the crowded closet. Ben was right, most of the girl's belongings were in this room.

As Samantha looked through the cluttered shelves, Ben was looking at the girl's bookcase.

He had to crouch down to see the bottom shelf. It looked like the girl had run out of space on her shelves and put some things lying on their side on the top of the other books.

Ben expertly chose a small book from those lying on top and pulled it out.

As he opened it up he called to Sam.

"Well, I found her journal."

**Author's Note: I worry about some of these chapters dragging a bit, so let me know how I'm doing (politely, if you would). Reviews are always welcome!! As I've said before, they brighten my day when they show up in my mailbox! Hearty thanks go to my 'betas' at the WaT forum- thanks ladies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know that this Chapter is boring (hey, it bored me) but it had to be done. The information needed to be put in. I did try to spare you a bit by making it short, but I put a lot of descriptives in. Please bear with me. I will post the next Chapter tomorrow in the hopes that you will still be interested (please?). It does pick up, I promise. And from what reactions I've gotten from my betas, the end is worth it. Disclaimers, yada, yada.**

Chapter 4- 13 Hours Missing

Martin and Danny were walking into a small law firm and approached the woman at the large wooden desk positioned in front of the door.

"Excuse me, I'm Agent Martin Fitzgerald and this is Agent Danny Taylor. We're looking for a woman who was supposed to have an interview this morning and we need to know who may have seen her."

The petite woman had a nasal voice. "That would be Mr. Donovan. He's still in his office. He's very devoted to his cases and works late most of the time. We keep telling him that it's a bad area in town, but he never listens and stays late anyway."

Danny piped in. "May we speak with him?"

"Just a moment, please."

The small woman stood up and walked through the door to the left of the desk. She came back several moments later.

"Follow me, please."

The two men followed her through the door and down the corridor. For such a small-looking building, the corridor seemed rather long.

She then opened the door at the end of the hallway and stood to the side, having them squeeze past her to get through the narrow doorway.

The man stood up as they entered the room and extended his arm to shake both the agent's hands. He was a tall man with good build and he wore a dark green suit with a matching tie.

"Robert Donovan. Please, have a seat." He motioned for them to seat themselves in the large leather chairs in front of his enormous desk.

He seated himself in his own chair as the agents settled in theirs. "So, what is it I can do for you, agents? Nadine tells me that you're looking for one of my interviewees?"

Martin spoke. "Yes. Paige Winslow. We understand that she had an interview this morning. Did she make it?"

"Yes. Ms. Winslow was here early, actually. I remember her because punctuality is something I stress and she was here about 10 to 15 minutes before the scheduled interview. Impressive."

Now it was Danny's turn. "Did she seem upset? Overly nervous? Distracted?"

The man smiled lightly. "Everyone who comes in for an interview should be nervous. If they aren't, you need to wonder why. She didn't seem upset. She was cheerful and willing to try hard. She seemed to really want the job. She seemed a little distracted by noises in the hallway and what-not, but that isn't the kind of distraction you meant, I'm sure."

"No sir, that isn't what we meant." Martin continued asking the man questions. "Was she a good candidate for the job?"

The man frowned. "She interviewed well, but she has no experience with this kind of work. We hire people with clerical, filing, or secretarial experience. She had none of those."

Danny seemed concerned. "Did you tell her that?"

"Well, I don't want to lie to people or give them any false hopes. Yes, I told her that the job requires experience."

Martin asked the most vital question. "When did she leave?"

"As soon as the interview was over. And no, she did not say where she was headed."

Danny, still seeming concerned, asked one last question. "How were her spirits? Did she seem upset?"

The man shook his head. "No. She seemed a little disappointed, but that happens when you hear bad news. I think she took it well, actually."

The two agents thanked the man for his time and stood from the chairs to walk out.

As they turned to walk out, he seemed to remember something. "Oh, something else that she had that looked good on an application was a degree. She had an Associate's Degree in Criminal Justice. That's always good background in a law office."

**Author's Note: I know it was boring and short, so there is no need to tell me that. But please feel free to comment on it anyway (be nice about criticism, if said nicely I tend to react nicely). My betas know who they are and are always thanked for their reactions and comments. Thanks for those reading and reviewing! And I swear, the next chapter is better!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, if you're still reading, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!! I love everyone who continues to read. This one is much better and gets back into the swing of things. Sorry about the last one. I think the ending makes up for it, though. Don't own any aspect of WaT and never will. Although I may own season 2 when it comes out in March...**

Chapter 5- 13.5 Hours Missing

Samantha walked over to where Ben was now seated on the floor and took a seat on the side of the girl's bed.

"So, what's it say?"

Ben handed her a plastic Ziploc bag that contained pictures of the missing girl. Samantha proceeded to open the bag and paw through them.

"When do you think these were taken?" She bent down to show him the pictures one by one.

"Well, that first one is obviously a school picture." He turned the picture in her hand. "No date or year. Guess we'll have to ask."

The next picture looked a little more promising.

"Well, Ben, who do you think ripped this one in two?"

The picture had obviously been ripped in half, the person standing next to her was gone. The girl was dressed up and had her straight blonde hair curled and pulled back with cute little hair clips.

"Looks like the prom. The other person was probably her date. Look at the condition of this one." He took it from her hand. "It's bent up and damaged."

"Someone didn't want this picture."

He shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe it's an ex that she'd rather not remember."

"Possibly. The next ones look like they were professionally done. Not Senior year, though. The prints are different."

He turned his head to look at her and his face registered questioning. "There are certain prints for Senior year professional pictures as opposed to just professional pictures?"

"Well, yeah. The Senior year prints are sent small with the black bars on the side. And then you pick the one or ones you want. You can only order 1 or 2 different pictures in certain sizes. These ones are big and square- not one of the sizes offered."

"Well, I knew that you only got one or two different pictures, but she has a whole bunch. That's how I knew. Thanks for enlightening me, though. I always enjoy learning new things."

She smiled. "Always glad to help."

"I guess we need to ask when these ones were taken."

"Guess so. Maybe we could use them."

"I was thinking that these ones had to be in her journal for a reason. Why aren't they with the other pictures? She has some on the back of the closet door, which I'll be looking at soon enough. But she must have others."

Samantha took a quick look around. "You're right. Where are they?"

Ben unfolded a loose piece of notebook paper with the edges still on the side.

"Well. This might help me."

"Why? What does it say?"

"It seems to be a very depressed journal entry."

"Does it have a date?"

"December 2002."

He looked up and thought briefly. "That was her Senior year."

"Why was she depressed?"

"It doesn't look like she even knows. She says she doesn't see herself graduating or going to college. Her closest confidant apparently can't seem to help her. Probably didn't know how. We have some suicidal thoughts here, too. Mentions of being in a black hole and being with 'the only ones who cared or understood'."

"Uh, Ben? I'm guessing that they're dead?"

"Yeah. Two people. Two years ago. Says she thought she dealt with it. Poor girl. At the end she asks for help climbing out of the hole. She doesn't want to be wrong anymore. Says here that she dealt with it in seventh grade, too. The depression, that is."

"Maybe that's why they took the professional pics. To make her feel better."

"Go ask Agent Johnson if the girl was on meds. It doesn't seem like she was."

Samantha stood from the bed and started to leave the room. "Maybe she should have been."

"Maybe. I get the feeling that she wanted to try and keep it to herself, not worry people or bother them with her problems. She wrote that she's learned to not tell people because they don't understand. I think that they get upset when she tells them and they don't know how to handle it, so it seems to her that they don't care or they're berating her or yelling at her."

"I'll go check with Viv. I'll be right back. Call me if you get something."

"Right. Hey Sam?"

She poked her head back inside the door. "Yes?"

"Take these with you and find out who the other person was in the prom pic, when the professional ones were taken and why, and who those two people were. I think that they were family." He extended his long arm to hand the bag of pictures to her.

She walked back into the room. She decided to tease him. "Having a rough time getting up, Ben?"

He smiled at her. "Actually, I figured I'll just stay on the floor since I need to be back here anyway. That and my butt is numb and my legs are too damned long to uncoil too many times."

She laughed at him. Just the thought of his numb butt made her think back to the elevator and what she was thinking then. Who was she trying to kid? She STILL wanted him.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!! Please review!! I love seeing reviews in my inbox!! A million thanks to those who beta my work. You know I love you all!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so late in being posted. Kinda busy here. I know I promised it quicker, but some things came up. Maybe I'll speed-post the next chapter to appease you. We'll see. Thank you for continuing to read! Hopefully soon I will own the second season, but I own nothing of the show. But you knew that.**

Chapter 6- 14 Hours Missing

Samantha left the room and Ben started flipping through the girl's journal. He was reading each page and analyzing it so quickly that it didn't even look like he was reading anything at all.

Once he finished with the journal he carefully stood up, his face contorting slightly as he did so.

Samantha came back into room and saw him get up.

"Viv asked the mother and she said that the torn picture was from her friend's prom. Apparently her friend had no date for her prom and asked her to go with her. She said she assumed the picture was of the two of them. Before you ask, they are still friends.

"The portraits were done in between 7th and 8th grade because she had some terrible school pictures.

"And those two people WERE family- her Great- Grandmother and her Grandfather. They died exactly 4 months apart. Apparently her Grandfather and she were really close and his death hit her pretty hard. Everyone was prepared for the Great- Grandmother- she had cancer and her daughter and son-in-law- Grandpa- took care of her.

"Paige's mother said that Paige's birth saved him, gave him a reason to live. He had a bad heart condition and the doctors only gave him 6 months to live. Paige was born and mom and dad needed a babysitter, so grandpa filled in. He lived 15 more years."

Ben smiled. "The human will to live is a wonderful thing. Give someone something to live for, and they can defy mother nature herself.

"Paige sounds like some girl. From the looks of her journal, she was in a downward spiral for a while afterward. And then she stops writing. My guess is that she had her up and down moments. Almost…manic. Says she cries for no reason or with very little prompting. I guess it still stung. She has very low self-esteem- the girl is pretty and smart, but all she sees is the things she does wrong, nobody likes her."

Ben closed the bedroom door in order to open the closet door and get a look at the full-length mirror with pictures all around it.

Samantha stepped around and stood next to him, looking at the pictures.

Most of the pictures had Paige in them. All of them had someone else in them.

Ben spoke first. "It looks to me like an attempt to make herself feel loved, give herself a reason to live. These people are people she cares about, people to give her inspiration, keep her going. THESE are her most prized possessions. Forget the laptop or her collection of DVD's, books, and CD's- these are what she wants to take with her. She said it herself in her journal- 'no matter how many material things I may have of theirs, I still can't be happy. I still want more.'"

Ben turned to Samantha. "We need to find out where she feels the closest to them. We NEED to find her."

"You're afraid she might hurt herself? Her mother said she isn't on any meds and she never really discussed any suicidal thoughts."

Ben shook his head while staring at the pictures. "Doesn't mean she never thought them. That only means she didn't tell her mother, which is consistent with everything else I'm gleaning about her. Didn't want to worry her, didn't think she'd understand."

Now it was Samantha's turn to shake her head. "Never even an attempt. No slashed wrists, no noose practicing, nothing. This girl didn't eat right, but she didn't have an eating disorder. Mother says she was between 90 and 100 lbs- tops. She might skip meals and eat only snacks sometimes, but she was always conscious of the fact that she was thin. She knew it."

Ben turned and looked in her closet. "She dressed conservatively. Women who have assets to show off, do so. She didn't. She does have some clothes that would do just that, but those are on the bottom of her piles. All the clothes she wears cover her body. She definitely had issues with the way she looked."

A soft knock interrupted their thoughts.

"Just me. May I open the door?"

Samantha quickly grabbed the closet door so she could open the bedroom door. "Sure, Viv. These doors are a pain."

Vivian walked into the room and looked at Ben.

"Mrs. Winslow said that Paige is a good girl. Straight A's, Dean's List, doesn't party. She said that Paige spent most of her time at home- usually in her room with the music on. As far as friends go, she doesn't really have any that she keeps in touch with anymore. Three from high school that all went off and did their own thing, and one or two from her previous jobs that she doesn't really keep in contact with or see. The friends she does have and keep in contact with are all online. Message boards and whatnot."

Ben was looking off into the closet in a state of thought.

Samantha was quick to judge. "Lonely girl feeling down. Could be she found some 'friends' online that were more than she bargained for."

Ben absently shook his head.

Vivian wanted to know what he was thinking. "You don't think so, Agent Thomas?"

Still staring into the closet, he shook his head once more, a look of concern upon his face.

"No. Paige is too smart, too careful. Look at how everything is just so. She's the kind of girl who locks her car while she pumps gas, looks behind herself as she walks. She stayed indoors because she was paranoid."

Ben suddenly turned around into the room. "Look at how the curtains are drawn. She left this morning when it was light outside. Anyone else would draw their curtains to let the light in during the day, and these are dark curtains. She never did. I bet she closes her door at night when she sleeps, locks the door when she goes to the bathroom in her own house, and probably even gets dressed in her closet for that added sense of security. We need to find out where she feels safe. She's got to have someplace."

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your continued support and reviews! All of them are well appreciated! As usual, please review as they make me happy! A special thanks goes to all the ladies on my WaT forum- you guys are great!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for being so patient with me. I know I've been spotty on the internet lately, but some things have been keeping me from getting here. I do have this one finished now, it's just the posting of the chapters that's being slow. I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait! Soon will own season 2 on DVD, but nothing else, unfortunately.**

Chapter 7- 15.5 Hours Missing

Everyone was seated at the round table. Except Ben. He was standing in front of the timeline, staring at it, lost in thought.

Samantha couldn't help but wonder what Ben could be thinking. _Is this how he works all the time? Or is he just being weird about the fact that we know each other's secrets? This is an odd way of doing things. He's so quiet. What is he doing?_

Jack's voice cut into her thoughts on Ben's way of doing things. "What did you get, Elena?"

She sighed. "A whole lot of nothing. Her cell phone is a pre-paid and she didn't use it that much. Calls to home, that's all."

Jack was clearly becoming frustrated and looked over at Ben, who was still studying the board silently.

Jack refocused on his own team's effort's. "How about you guys? What'd you get at the lawyer's office?"

Martin sighed. "More of the same. She was in there this morning for her interview. She arrived early but still didn't get the job because she has no experience. Other than that she did well at the interview. She was disappointed when he told her that she didn't get the job, but he said she took it well."

"Now, wait a minute." Vivian remembered something Mrs. Winslow had mentioned and Samantha asked about. "Mrs. Winslow said that Paige had issues with not feeling like she could get a job. Like no one wanted her. That would not have made her feel better, that would have disappointed her further."

Samantha was still stuck on the internet friends. Even if Ben didn't think it was relevant. "I don't know. I think she confided in her internet friends and in her lowest moment just needed someone to lean on and went to meet with one. Those are the people she talks to the most. The ones she's 'closest' too."

Jack seemed to take it all into consideration and looked over at Ben. "So, anything from our resident genius? I was told you were good, so what have you got? Anything?"

He didn't even turn around. "No way she went to meet a friend from the internet. I told you before, the girl is too paranoid, too careful, and she thinks too much about logic and consequences. I do however think that the interview and it's conclusion are extremely relevant to what happened to her. She's an introspective person and likes her time to herself. She writes poetry and listens to New Age music and owns various candles, incense, and aromatherapy. This girl likes nature. And she's responsible. She cares about what happens to other people and how they feel. This girl went off to be on her own and think about things."

Jack was not impressed with Ben's thoughts on the case. "So, what you're saying is that we don't need to look for her? She'll just come back on her own when she feels like it? Her mother is worried and you don't think she has a reason to be?"

"No, that is not what I said. I think she is in very real danger. Not from someone else- from herself. Her journal is full of depressive thoughts."

"Her mother said she never attempted suicide."

"Uh, there has to be a first time at some point. It doesn't always happen when you're young, your life gets more stressful as you grow up."

"Be that as it may, Agent Thomas, we need to focus on what we have evidence of." Jack turned to Samantha. "Check on her laptop and see what you can find out about her internet friends." He looked directly at Ben. "Because that's our best lead right now."

Samantha glanced at Ben and then looked back at Jack. "On it."

"Elena, check her home phone for any numbers that look promising. Vivian, get back to the family, see what else you can get about her friends and her life. Danny, Martin, go back through her tracks over the past couple of days. Check her credit cards, bank account, friends, anything you can get your hands on."

Jack purposely looked at Ben and didn't say a word to him. "Let's get going people, the clock is ticking." He was still staring at Ben for a moment and then he turned around and walked away from the table.

Everyone else at the table remained quiet for a moment and then they shuffled around as they got up. Samantha was left alone at the table with Ben standing next to her.

She heard him breathe in deeply through his nose and then breathe back out through his mouth very quietly.

"Ben…"

"Told you he didn't want me here. He doesn't have to listen to my suggestions, I know I'm just an advisor. But he could at least take them into consideration. What is the sense in having someone here to offer advice, when you refuse to take it? And worse still, he thinks of it as an assertion of power. I don't want his job. I just want to help the girl. And if I didn't want to or feel I could help her, I would NOT still be here."

Samantha tried to smooth things over. "Ben, Jack is a little territorial about his team. He doesn't really like people coming in and messing up the flow. That's all. Did you find anything new while staring at the board?"

"While listening to Jack debunk my thoughts? Only a new level of frustration."

"I just ask because you were there a while."

"Samantha, I don't do the whole, 'share and care' for a whole group very well. That's why I have a partner, he does the show and tell. That's why I like not having a whole team- less people to argue with."

"I think of it as less creativity and less theories. That's why I like a big team."

"Yes, well, it's quality, not quantity that counts, my dear."

"Are you telling me that you are so good that you don't need other people's ideas? That sounds a little ego-driven to me."

"Yes, but Sam, if your boss wants to make this a little war, so be it. I will do my thing, he can do his. And then we'll see whether it really is quality or quantity."

**Author's Note: Please leave me notes of encouragement and/or suggestions. As always, love to my ladies on the WaT forum who tell me how they feel about my chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Finally back on track with posting. Hope you enjoy!! I finally own Season 2, but sadly, I own nothing else (except Season 1- maybe someday I'll own the whole show, lol!!).**

Chapter 8- 16 Hours

Martin and Danny were seated at the round table looking through papers.

Danny spoke first. "This girl really didn't do much. Deposits. Debit card usage at normal places. Checks written out to credit card companies."

"Yup. All normal things. She paid her bills well on time. Good credit. She has only one thing of relative interest. And only since her mother said she didn't drink."

"That liquor store purchase, right? And it's only a couple of bucks."

Martin chuckled. "Yeah. Like she bought trial sizes for her first try or something."

"There's close to nothing to go on here."

Ben walked over to where the two men were discussing the issues of the case. "Having problems getting in her head?"

The two men looked at Ben uncomfortably. After the little power struggle at the round table, they were worried about accidentally getting in the middle of it.

Martin decided to at least play nice. "Yeah, a little."

Ben pulled out a chair and sat down with the two other agents. He was being friendly. "Well, what do you have? Maybe I can help. I've been studying people for years."

Martin figured he could give Ben info considering they were both on the same case and working together. "She isn't making any weird withdrawls from her account and everything has a normal trail. Nothing interesting except that the girl was very well organized and responsible for her age. And she has a debit card purchase at a liquor store."

"And you guys are thinking that that doesn't jive with her mother's story that she's a good girl."

"Yup."

Ben looked at the papers on the table. "Only a couple of bucks, huh?"

"Yeah. We were thinking that she bought those little tiny trial bottles for her first time taste test or something."

"Nice thought. I tend to go with the 'I-don't-have-enough-cash-so-I-have-to-use-my-card' purchase."

Danny finally spoke up. "You're saying that she used whatever she had left in cash to purchase the booze and then had to put the rest on the card."

"Right. What credit cards does she have?"

"The only ones she's been using are her debit card and an American Express."

Ben smiled lightly. "Sounds to me like they didn't take AMEX. She's responsible, so the money in her checking account is strictly for her bills. Her credit card is for fun stuff and stuff she just can't pay for. She use it for anything else?"

"Lately she's been using it for gas."

Ben's head shot up. "Today?"

Martin looked through the papers. "Yeah. This morning at 9:25. Gas station around the corner from her house."

"How much?"

"Twenty dollars worth. About…"

"Eight point three seven three gallons."

Both men stared at Ben.

He started to look slightly uncomfortable with a touch of embarrassment. "Uh, well, I was there earlier and I saw the price of gas at that one. I, uh, know what one you're talking about."

"Right. Um, how far do you think she can go on that?"

"She has a small car. She can get pretty far. Keep me posted if she uses it again." Ben started to stand up. "Thanks guys. You're doing great work."

The two men looked at each other and then looked at Ben. "Uh, you're welcome. And, thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena was at her desk filing through the phone trail for the Winslow residence. She was becoming increasingly frustrated and annoyed.

"Elena, you need to keep looking through paper trails all day. Don't want you out in the field, you may mess up or something." Her voice went back to normal. "Why does he insist on treating me like a child? Like I don't know what to do out in the field? I ALWAYS end up the one who chases down paper. I'd like to interview sometimes, too, you know. And when he DOES let me interview, he's always in the room. Or Viv is always in the room. Someone he trusts more than me to do the job is always there. If he thinks I can't do the job, then why doesn't he transfer me or something?"

Ben stopped in his tracks as he was walking towards her. He had heard her rant and a smile slowly came over his face.

"Perhaps he thinks of you as an outsider, too."

Elena whipped around to find Ben standing not three feet away from her.

"That is of course if my assumption that you're newer than the others is true. It certainly seems like it."

"Well, yeah. Hey, you're the one that Samantha was stuck in the elevator with, right?"

Ben looked at her questioningly. "Yes. Why?"

She grinned. "Oh, just asking."

He cocked his head to the side a moment and furrowed his brows. Then shook it out and straightened up. "Elena, those phone bills will get us nowhere. He has you chasing your tail."

She sounded sarcastic. "Tell me about it. He always has me do this stuff."

"Yes, but it really will get you nowhere on this one. I do, however, have a trail that will lead us somewhere if you want something constructive to do with your paper chasing."

"Lay it on me, handsome."

He paused a moment at her comment and then shook his head slightly to get back on track. "I need you to tell me if her grandparents or great-grandparents own or have owned any property in the past 21 years."

"Uh, okay. May I ask how it's pertinent and not chasing my tail?"

"Just trust me on this one, okay?"

She shook her head and started to clean up the phone records from her desk. "Okay. Just don't let Jack know. He might get angry."

He smiled at her. "Oh, trust me sweetheart, I won't tell."

**Author's Note: It's so fun to hear what you guys think and what your opinions are so please keep sending me reviews!! As always, love to my ladies on the forum!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: You guys are so responsive!! Thank you!! We're getting closer to the end...Standard disclaimers always apply, but at least now I can say I own Seasons 1 and 2!!!**

Chapter 9- 16.5 Hours Missing

Ben was in the bullpen once again staring at the timeline. Samantha was seated at the round table with papers surrounding her on the tabletop. She looked up from the paperwork to where Ben was standing, back to her.

"Ben, is everything alright? You seem preoccupied, distant."

"I'm always preoccupied and distant, Agent Spade."

_He's calling me Agent Spade now. I guess we aren't on such friendly terms anymore. Not sure why…_

"Is this how you work with your team, Ben? Uncommunicative and uncooperative?"

Ben turned around to face her. "I am perfectly communicative. It's your boss that won't let me. He's also keeping me from being cooperative. It seems that he is holding me back every chance he gets."

She sighed. "He's not trying to make you fail. You're just single-minded."

He put both his palms on the table and leaned over, so he was within inches of her face. She could feel the warmth of his breath and she looked straight into his sunglasses where she could see his eyes stare into hers. Her body got tense.

"Seems to me, Agent Spade, that you and Agent Malone are the single-minded ones on this case. I may be cocky, egotistical, and arrogant at times, but I look at all sides of a puzzle BEFORE I discredit them. Most of your co-workers are pretty flexible, too."

"You know what, Ben? You hit it right on the money. You are cocky, egotistical, and arrogant."

He cocked his head but still kept eye contact with her. "Just the way you like it, apparently."

Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to say something when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

Ben stood and looked over Samantha's head.

"Have I…interrupted something?" Elena's voice was coy.

"No, my dear. We were discussing the dynamics of the unit." Ben barely looked down at Sam to acknowledge that he was speaking with her.

Samantha shifted slightly in her seat in discomfort. She looked down at the table and blinked several times in the hopes of erasing that last conversation from her brain and get back to the case at hand. _Oh God, he knows! I need to stop blushing! Case, case, case…_

"Ah. I got that information you asked about, Agent Thomas."

"Perfect." He walked to Elena, leaving Samantha at the table.

She watched them leave with a look of confusion on her face. _What information? What did he have her look up? I wasn't aware that he had any leads. If he had gotten any leads he should have told Jack. Unless he really does intend to show Jack who he is. Uh-oh. I better find out what the hell is going on._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Her paternal grandparents owned a home in Lakedale that was sold right after the grandfather died. The grandmother still owns a parcel of land upstate in a place called Downsville."

"Stop."

"What?"

"The grandfather died. What about the great-grandparents on that side?"

"Uh…nothing on them owning any land in that time. He died 24 years ago and she died…oh."

"What?"

"Four months before her son-in-law. She died on that property in Lakedale."

"But her daughter- the one still alive- owns land upstate still, right?"

"Yeah. But there's nothing there. It's just a piece of land."

Ben looked like he had hit the jackpot in his cool, calm demeanor.

"Maybe not physically… Thanks, Elena. I think you may have found her." Ben turned and practically ran for the stairwell when he bumped into Samantha in his rush.

He looked at her annoyed. "You've specifically stopped me in my tracks. Why?"

"That's right, I did stop you on purpose." She removed her hands from his chest before she had other thoughts. "You are taking liberties with this case. If you have leads, you need to share them with the rest of the team. More specifically, Jack."

Now he was really annoyed. "Come off it. Jack never asked me to share any leads I might have with him and the last time I did so, he shot them all down. What makes you think I would share anything with him? Especially when I know he'll put me on the back-burner while this poor girl is out there and I can get to her right now? I don't wait, Agent Spade. Sorry, but waiting takes up too much of that girl's precious time and I refuse to do it. Besides, I already told you, I don't do the 'share-and-care' very well. Now," he pushed Sam to the side gently, "if you'll excuse me, Agent Spade, I need to go get Ms. Winslow." And with that, he opened and ran through the heavy stairwell door.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!! Only 2 more chapters left so I hope you continue to read!! Please continue to also review so kindly as you have been- you're all so great!! And, as always, great thanks to all my friends on the WaT board.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, wasn't on for a day and then yesterday I couldn't even get onto the site. I'd like to post the last chapter quick, but we'll see what happens. Hope you enjoy!! We're getting down to the wire here...Standard disclaimers, yada, yada...**

Chapter 10- 17 Hours Missing

Martin walked into Jack's office hurriedly. "Jack, I think you should hear this."

Jack looked up at Martin with exhaustion evident in his face. "What is it, Martin?"

"Our girl used her credit card to get gas at the station minutes away from her house at 9:25 this morning. That puts her minutes from her house AFTER her interview."

Jack furrowed his brow. "So why isn't she home?"

Martin shook his head. "I don't know. And since Elena didn't find anything in her phone, I don't think that she spontaneously met someone to try and cheer her up."

Jack looked slightly disappointed. "No. I guess you're right."

Martin threw out another theory. "Think someone got her at the gas station?"

"Didn't find her car there. And it's a small town, someone would've noticed and done something."

Martin cleared his throat and spoke cautiously. "Think Agent Thomas was right? Maybe she did leave on her own." He was quick to add. "It seems like the only thing that makes sense."

Jack breathed deep, not quite ready to give in. "Let's see what he thinks he knows."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jack approached the round table, Samantha was standing there with a look of worry on her face.

"Sam, I need to get Agent Thomas over here on the double. I've already called everyone else, but he doesn't seem to be answering his phone. Do you know where he is? We need him here."

Now Sam looked even more worried. "Uh, he left."

Jack furrowed his brow and moved his head forward and slightly to the side as if he hadn't heard her. "I'm sorry?"

"He, uh, left."

He looked at her in disbelief. "He left? The building? Where the hell'd he go?"

She swallowed hard. "I don't know. I think he's following a lead."

"A lead? What lead? I haven't heard about any leads from him. The only thing I heard case-wise from him was his random thoughts about how the girl lives her life."

"I don't know, Jack. All I know is that Elena gave him some information he asked her about and he booked for the stairs."

Elena heard the last line and started to back away, back the way she had come. Too late. Jack saw her.

"Elena! What information did you find and only give him?!"

She looked a little scared. "I only told him because he asked me to find it. I still don't know why. But I looked it up because the paper I was chasing was giving me bupkus."

Jack looked angry now. "What did you give him?"

"The only info he wanted when I tried to give him all of it was the property that her paternal grandmother owned."

Sam ventured a question. "What interested him the most of that info?"

She shrugged. "Some empty property upstate. Then he mumbled something under his breath. Didn't catch what he said."

Sam looked at Elena. "Apparently he thinks there's something there."

Elena's eyes widened. "Oh my God! I thought he was just telling me that I may have found her to make me feel better!"

Jack was confused. "What?"

"Before he walked away he said that I may have found our girl. But earlier he heard me say that I wish I had a more prominent role in our cases. I thought he was just trying to make me feel like I really was helping and not chasing my tail. I mean, the info I gave him was so off-the-wall that it couldn't possibly help find her."

Samantha was about ready to race out the door and catch up with Ben. "She was extremely close to- nevermind. Jack, I'm gonna go find Ben."

Jack was angry. "The hell you are. He and I need to talk."

"Jack, I understand you're upset that he didn't keep you in the loop, but he did his job and he found the girl his way. You have to respect that he's good at his job."

"OUR job, Sam. He works with dead people on a regular basis and now I see why."

Sam tried to calm him. "He's just not used to working on a team. And you didn't help any with your high and mighty attitude. You didn't even listen to him when he made suggestions as to routes to take, leads to follow. You didn't make him feel all warm and gushy inside, Jack."

"My job is not to keep everyone here happy."

"No, it's to find and help save people, which is all he cares about, too. You didn't even make him feel like he was helping or let him help. You didn't lead him to think

you were open to anything he would say."

"Fine. Do your mediating with him. I'll gather some troops and head out after you. Let you get there first. It'll keep me from killing him if we're there alone and give you time to talk some sense into him."

Sam turned and started walking away. "You two should just stop being so damn stubborn."

Jack turned around. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

**Author's Note: One more chapter guys! In the meantime, leave me fun notes to let me know how you feel, if you would. I love them so! As normal, love and thanks to my ladies on my forum!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I want to thank you all for reading this thus far. You guys have been great and your reviews always cheer me up. This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I must now add that the song used for both the title of this story and in this chapter is "Hear You Me (May Angels Lead You In)" by Jimmy Eat World. As is my normal disclaimer- I only own my own fiction. Otherwise I'd be rich.**

Chapter 11- 19.5 Hours Missing

Ben pulled onto the property in upstate New York and parked his car slightly uphill. As he exited his vehicle he took in the surrounding area.

It was a secluded parcel of land. If you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't find it. The neighbors were almost non-existent and the property was overgrown with weeds. He walked over to the embankment that was falling into the stream below. The fence that was put up around it a long time ago was clearly not meant to actually keep someone from falling in and was wrangled from the embankment's instability.

He turned around and started walking up the hill across the property to a shed. The shed was small but definitely built to last. It probably held 40 years of junk accumulated over their marriage and stored when the house was sold. He turned the knob lightly and found it locked tight.

He then turned around and went to her car. It was parked on the opposite side of the entrance to the property, slightly uphill as well. As he approached the car, he noticed it was locked and her purse was missing.

He spoke out loud to himself. "Probably took it with her."

Then he walked the property. He walked up past the car to where the trees covered him from view from the road. The clearing ended and he looked to his right, where the property was all woods. He slowly started up the hill, expertly choosing his steps.

He ended up at the top of the hill above the cleared portion of the property. If he looked over the edge he would have seen the cars parked in the drive and Samantha's car pulling up.

He walked on to a huge pine tree, probably as old as time itself. It reached for the sky. There, at the base of this tree was a petite blonde girl, purse and keys sitting on the ground next to her.

Ben walked over to her and sat down on the ground beside her.

"A lot of people are worried about you."

"Yeah? Funny. I get attention when I finally hit rock bottom."

"You did well, I think."

She picked up a picture from her lap.

"You know, Paige, he will wait. Your family here needs you more now."

"Think so? I'm only wasting space now. I have no job and I can't contribute to anything. I get in the way."

"I'm sure your mother doesn't think that."

"They paid for my college education and I can't even get a job in that field."

"One day, Paige. Things do get better. Even when you can't see the light, it is there. I know what it's like to feel like you have nowhere to go, no one to turn to. But you have to push on. If you don't keep going, you never get to the good stuff."

"Your life is fabulous, huh?"

He stared off into the distance for a moment. "No. But you need to make the best of what you have."

"I don't want to try anymore."

"But you'll miss all the good stuff life has to offer. Getting married, having kids…"

She looked at his hand. "You aren't married. Apparently life hasn't been so good to you, either."

He shrugged. "Not too far into it. But my brother and I have seen some terrible things and a lot of good things, too. Life is full of both. You just have to wait sometimes to see the good stuff. I know they're there. I may not have experienced the best life has to offer, but I have seen it. My brother married a beautiful woman and he has two beautiful daughters. The lights of his life. He certainly deserves happiness after all the things he's seen and been through. In my line of work you can see some of the worst things in life, but you can also cause some of the best. Families reunited, truths come out, people get the help they need, bad guys get put away for life. A lot of satisfaction can be had in this job. You just need to look around."

Her eyes closed and she leaned back against the tree. She looked exhausted, drained. She was slipping from reality. Her voice changed and she started to sing.

"There's no one in town I know

You gave us someplace to go

I never said thank you for that

I thought I might get one more chance

What would you think of me now,

So lucky, so strong, so proud?

I never said thank you for that,

Now I'll never get the chance.

May angels lead you in,

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

So what would you think of me now,

So lucky, so strong, so proud?

I never said thank you for that,

Now I'll never get the chance.

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

And if you were with me tonight,

I'd sing to you just one more time

A song for a heart so big,

God wouldn't let it live

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in"

By the time she was nearing the end of the song, she was slipping.

Ben sat there and listened to her sing in her beautiful, well-trained voice. There was nothing he could do to help her. She wanted this way out. So he sat there and

let her have it. There was nothing he could do by now anyway.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest. "I hope you find the happiness you're looking for, Paige."

He sadly stood up and looked down at her. She was rested peacefully against the tree. She looked so tired.

He turned and started walking away. He turned to take one last look at her and whispered. "May you go in peace, young one." He nodded and crossed his chest.

Sam watched Ben as he started to walk towards her. _Wow. He's different with other people. More likeable. And definitely more caring. He's a sweet guy. I knew he was! This is who he really is._

She didn't know what to say to him. He walked past her without a word and proceeded to climb down the hill.

As he reached the bottom of the hill Jack came up to him.

"She's up the hill at the base of the big pine."

Jack nodded and turned to the agents behind him. "Let's get up there and get her back."

"Agent Malone. You may want to bring a bag."

Jack looked at Ben and nodded. "Right. Guys, be ready for dead weight."

Jack and the agents hurried up the hill past Samantha, leaving Ben to his thoughts.

He opened the back driver's side door and sat down.

Samantha walked up to him and knelt down in front of him. "Ben, there was nothing you could do."

"I could have gotten here sooner. I could have forced her to purge her stomach."

"And what? You think she didn't take those pills hours ago? She was already gone, Ben."

His head was still hanging.

"Ben, you've had a rough day. Do you ever relax? Do you have anything that helps you to deal with your job? You know, helps you to forget, to get over it, past it?"

"It's too late to see my brother. I know he'd accept me and talk to me at any time, day or night. But it wouldn't be right to drop it in his lap and then expect him to be okay. I don't want to drop anything on him. It's not his to deal with. It's mine. I always deal. I'll be fine."

She looked at his face and knew that he would. He'd push it to the back of his brain and leave it there. Just like everything else that made him who he was. He felt so guilty and probably always did.

She thought about it a moment. Then decided that they both needed the release. "Ben, would you like to spend some more time with me tonight?"

He slowly looked up and met her eyes…

**Author's Note: I love your feedback!! Reviews always give me incentive to write more and I do need ideas for the next fic (what would YOU like to see happen? What do you think he should answer...?). So drop me a line and help me out here! I'd love to hear what YOU have to say. I mean, you listen to me all the time... All that's left now is to say a great thanks to my ladies at the WaT forum and all of you wonderful reviewers who raise my spirits. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**


End file.
